


More Than A Brother

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I dunno I'm sure there's more, M/M, One Shot, Sneaking Around, Sweet, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are frat brothers, sneaking around and hiding their relationship... will all their secrets come out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MishaAteMyBlog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/gifts).



> Written based on a prompt given to me by @MishaAteMyBlog
> 
> Dean and Cas are in the same fraternity in college and they are in a secret relationship. They pride themselves on how they can fool all their frat brothers and how quiet they are during sexy times. As it turns out, they aren't as quiet as they thought and there might be a pool on to how long it takes for the two idiots to accidentally out themselves

“Shh..Damnit Cas, you’re gonna get us caught,” Dean whispered to his boyfriend after he’d been roughly pushed against the wall and given back his mouth. If he were honest with himself; which he’d been working on lately, he’d say that it was one of the hottest things that had ever happened to him. However, the last thing he needed was for the whole house to wake up and catch him making out with his frat brother. It wasn’t as if the guys were homophobic or anything , they weren't… but that didn’t mean they were exactly comfortable with two members hooking up with one another. Randy had said something about messing up the group cohesion or something. Hell, Dean didn’t know and didn’t care, but Cas did. So, that made it important.

“Well there’s other ways to keep your mouth busy Dean.” Castiel’s hands clutched tighter onto Dean’s hips, keeping him still as he felt Cas’ tongue trace over the most sensitive part of his neck. Unable to stop himself Dean jerked under the spikes of excitement that were racing through his body. 

“Fuuuuuuck,” Dean moaned as soft as he could, which wasn’t nearly as quiet as he’d imagined. Thankfully no one seemed to notice. Just the thought of occupying his mouth with something else had his blood boiling and the rough denim of his jeans brushing against his eager cock. 

Dean snatched up Castiel’s hand and pulled him until they were both easing their way into the bathroom. He took a look around to make sure no one was there before pushing his boyfriend into the back shower stall. Dean quickly slid to his knees and got to work undoing Cas’ jeans. It wasn’t long before he was choking on the head of his boyfriend’s dick, working the last ropes of cum into his throat.

Castiel pulled him up from his knees and kissed him roughly, sucking and nipping at his lips before he continued to lick his way inside. Dean groaned at how eager Cas was to taste himself on his tongue, it drove him insane every single time. He bit his lip and held back a curse when Cas’ hand dipped into the front of his shorts and quickly stroked his already leaking cock. Dean jerked against the elastic waistband and pulled them down, giving his boyfriend complete access. 

Dean knew it wouldn’t take much, he could already feel his orgasm growing in his stomach. Castiel latched onto his shoulder, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh bringing out a moan that was meant to be kept inside. Dean’s head fell back in ecstasy as his boyfriend continued to bite and suck bruises into his skin where they couldn’t be shown beneath a tee shirt. He’d pulled Cas into him as he felt himself falling over the edge of orgasm, not wanting to be too loud he slotted their mouths together and hoped that Castiel could swallow his moans.

Eventually when they both began to think clearly again, they redressed themselves and headed for the common room. They split off and entered from different directions, even going as far as to plan a solid five minute delay. With a quick kiss goodbye they went their separate ways.

Dean waited his five minutes, doing everything he could to ignore the elastic feeling in his chest that just happened to be there whenever Cas wasn’t. He checked his messages and smiled when he read through them again. Dean Winchester was not a romantic type of guy, but he could get used to having someone like Castiel in his life. The small buzzer alerting him that his five minutes had passed.

He moved quickly and looked up just as he entered the common room where half the guys were lounging around, and there’s Cas coming in at the same damn time. He didn’t mean for it to happen but he just gawked at his boyfriend. “Dude, what’s the point of saying wait five minutes if we both wait five minutes!” 

Castiel pushed back, clearly not paying any attention to what was happening in the room around him. He moved closer to Dean, his steps swift and calculated until they were face to face. “I remember specifically saying that I would wait for you, Dean.” 

“Dammit Cas, waiting FOR me is the same as waiting ON me, which means you would come in first, and I’d be the one sitting around for five minutes.” Dean shifted nervously as he realized how much louder his tone had gotten. Unfortunately, it wasn’t quick enough to clue Cas in. He crossed his arms over his chest and Dean knew right away that meant he was holding his ground. 

“It does absolutely no good to have rules to hide our relationship if only ONE of us understands them!” Castiel’s eyes went wide, and Dean had to assume that was the moment everything began to click. He watched as his boyfriend’s mouth opened to a wide gasp. 

“Finally! Who had today in the poll?” called Oli, as they all gathered around his tablet. 

Dean and Cas looked to one another, both confused at what the hell was going on. Their fraternity brothers shifting around to accommodate more faces over the touch screen. A minute later Jason stood up with his arms high, and a bright smile pulling up his lips. “Called it bitches!” 

“What? What the hell are you talking about man?” Dean asked, pushing his way through the crowd to find out what was on the screen. The guys had been taking a poll at how long it would take for them to out themselves as a couple, apparently Jason hit the lottery. 

“So, you don’t care. We’ve been sneaking around for months for no reason at all?” Castiel asked timidly, his foot tapping against the hardwood floor of their house.

“Yeah, “Sneaking.” Collin answered. “You guys are about as stealthy as the a giraffe on a midget farm.”

Dean shook his head, not really knowing what else to say but he pulled his official boyfriend in for a kiss. He wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulder and smiled. Happy that they could finally just be, it was what he looked forward to most. Greek life wasn’t what he’d expected, but he’d found something more important, something closer than a brother.


End file.
